Love letters
by drvvh
Summary: speedcalleigh letters that they wrote to each other after Dispo Day
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them but hey it sure would be nice if I did. 

Spoilers:Dispo Day 

A/N: this is just a love letter from calleigh to tim on her feeling from dispo day. 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

_Dear Tim,_

_you really scared me the other day. When I got the phone call that something had happened, and_

_ to be there as soon as possible; the first thing that crossed my mind was you. I was still thinking_

_ of you the whole ride over.Eric assured me that you were fine. Which, to be completely honest,_

_ didn't help a bit._

_Then when we pulled up at the scene and I saw you on that stretcher, I had to fight the urge to_

_ run to you and hold you in my arms. Instead I settled for a small reassuring squiz of the hand, a_

_ sad smile,and a knowing , loving look in the eye, before I head off to do my job._

_Just the small amount of physical contact between us sent shivers through my body. At that_

_ moment I realized that, that morning could have been the last morning that I woke up in your_

_ arms. When I looked into your eyes I could tell you were thinking the same thing. Right then I_

_ really just wanted to take you home and never let you out of my sight. However, I had a job to_

_ do and you needed to get a clean bill of health._

_Knowing you were physically fine, I worked that day trying to solve the case. Soon the day ended_

_ and we headed back to our apartment. Once home I couldn't get enough of you.Not just your_

_ body,but you . We sat on the couch cuddling and talking. Not once did we mention the case._

_ Which I'm betting was a first for us. I learned so much about you that I couldn't even imagine._

_Then when we were in the bedroom, the way you held me was so wonderful. The intense love that_

_ you showed me was something I had never experienced in my life. I sincerely hope you felt it_

_ too, because it was amazing._

_So on that note I ask you to please be more diligent about cleaning your gun. I don't want a_

_ repeat of the pain I know we both went through. Your's was different from mine, but still, let's_

_ not repeat it okay._

_I love you tim, _

__

_Love me _

__


	2. from tim to calleigh

the disclaimer is in the first part 

this is a speed/Calleigh pairing 

the rating is pg-13 because of 2, count them 2 bad words. On with the story. 

_Dear Calleigh,_

_I'm so sorry for the way I scared you the other day._ _I remember everything happening so fast,_

_ that I didn't have time to think. But when my gun misfired and I got shot, you were the only_

_ thing going though my mind. I knew that I had to stay alive for you. The H. told me that the vest_

_ had caught the bullet and that I had probably just gotten the wind knocked out of me. At that_

_ moment I thanked my lucky stars that I had one more day with you. I was so relieved that I lived._

_Yet that feeling didn't last long, before the guilt of that officers death hit me. I felt guilty because_

_ he was a husband and a father. He had to leave behind so much more than I did. I couldn't help_

_ but think that if I had taken the fucking time to clean my gun that he would probably still be_

_ alive. _

_Soon the parimedics came and so did you. The moment I saw you I wanted more than anything in_

_ the world to run and hold you in my arms forever. Unfortunately, I was still being checked out ,_

_ and my ribs hurt like a bitch. I could tell by the look in your eyes that you had wanted to do the_

_ same thing. Instead you came over to me , took my hand, (very casual by the way)and gave me_

_ the saddest smile I've ever seen cross you face. I felt a tug at my heart when I saw that smile._

_ Our time together was cut short by the fact that you had to get to work , and I , like you said I_

_ had to get a clean bill of health. _

_Finally I was deamed alright to go back to work. Horatio had told me to go home but I knew you_

_ guys needed the help and I need to prove that I was fine. I was physically, but emotionally was_

_ another story._

_I couldn't stop thinking about how that officer was never going to wake up with his wife in his_

_ arms ever again, or tell his kids a bedtime story again. I also though about how that morning_

_ could have been the last morning that I woke up to find you sleeping in my arms._

_With that in the back of my mind, I worked the day away. Like everything in life , the day finally_

_ came to an end. We went home and curled up on the couch. We couldn't get enough of each_

_ other. And as you said, it wasn't just physical, it was everything. You told me about you crazy_

_ childhood and I told you about mine. Then afterward, in the bedroom, we shared the most most_

_ intense, mind blowing, yet loving and passionate, sexual experience of our lives._

_And to make sure we get to have many more nights together, I promise to clean my gun more_

_ often. You don't have to tell me twice._

_I love you calleigh, _

_Love me_


End file.
